


find our way back to each other

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everyones sappy, M/M, Magnus is sappy, alec is sappy, because i'm so happy they're back together, post 220, some soft malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?"Magnus and Alec and how they spent their night together after reuniting.





	find our way back to each other

**Author's Note:**

> and so the long hiatus from 2b to 3a begins... thought i'd kick it off with some cute malec after their last scene in 220 bc i'm so happy they're back together
> 
> (feel free to tag me in any live tweets)

"Alexander!" Magnus giggled, his voice muffled against Alec's lips.

"What?" Alec replied breathlessly, pulling back and grinning wildly.

"I'm not complaining, but this is probably the fourth wall you've pushed me up against on our way home. Are you sure you don't want me to just portal us?"

Alec ducked his head sheepishly but kept his grip tight on Magnus's hips. Technically, it was the third wall, because at one point Alec had backed him up against a lamppost, but that was just a minor detail, and one Magnus probably hadn't been paying much attention to.

"No, I want to walk. I haven't got to spend time with you in so long, I don't want to cut it short by portalling." 

"It was only a week." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

For a moment, he was distracted by an eyelash that had fallen below Alec's eye. He gently brushed it away with the pad of his thumb, and Alec leant into the touch when Magnus's palm cupped his cheek.

"I know," Alec swallowed, closing his eyes. "but it felt like the longest week of my life."

Magnus smiled sadly, and pulled Alec in for a slow kiss, just a soft brush of their lips.

"It felt like that for me too, Alexander." 

"I'm happy you're back to calling me Alexander. I wasn't very fond of Shadowhunter." Alec chuckled, arching his brow in amusement.

Magnus scoffed and hit Alec playfully in the arm before he wound his arm around Alec's waist, whilst Alec simultaneously draped his over Magnus's shoulder so that they could walk side by side but still be close to one another. They'd been apart for too long, and finally being in Alec's proximity made sure that Magnus felt grounded again.

"I'll remember that for next time." Magnus offered, and nearly snorted at the look Alec gave him.

"There won't  _be_ a next time." His voice was calm, but it was very clear he was serious. If it was up to Alec, there'd never be a moment they were without one another ever again.

"Whatever you say, Shadowhu-" But Magnus's words were cut short when he was caught off guard by Alec pushing him lightheartedly.

Alec pretended to be angry for all of thirty seconds before he gave in to Magnus's pining and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as they continued on their way to the loft, stumbling and laughing the entire way.

* * *

"I meant what I said about a boiling hot bath being absolutely vital after major magic depletion."

Magnus was perched on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for it to fill, and Alec leaned against the doorframe, watching him with his arms folded. After days of wondering whether he'd ever get the chance to call the loft 'home' again, Alec wasn't willing to let Magnus out of his sight for more than a couple of seconds, out of fear that it was just too good to be true to have him back, and eventually he was going to wake up and realise it was all a dream. He lingered in the doorway awkwardly, unaware of whether his presence was welcome or not, watching as Magnus brushed his hand through the water.

The room was hot with steam by the time the tub was ready, and Alec felt his eyes beginning to feel heavy with exhaustion. Without warning, Magnus pulled his shirt over his head and off in one fluid motion, before dropping his hands to the buckle on his belt.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Alec asked quietly, motioning to the counter where he usually sat whilst Magnus bathed. They'd done this before, but after everything that had happened, Alec didn't know if something this intimate was too soon, and the last thing he wanted was to make Magnus uncomfortable.

"Stay? I thought you would be joining me? It's been a long day for the both of us."

" _Oh_." Alec let out a sigh of relief, moving to remove his own shirt as Magnus stepped into the bathtub.

The water was ridiculously hot, but it soothed the tense muscles throughout Alec's body, and melted the aches and pains away that had formed after a day of demon hunting. Somehow without Alec noticing, Magnus had summoned a bottle of champagne and was now magically dotting candles around the room.

"Magic depletion usually requires some rest afterwards, Magnus." Alec sighed, unable to hide his worry.

"A few candles won't hurt me, but I'm flattered by your concern." Magnus whispered, setting up one last candle.

He proceeded to pour two glasses of champagne, and handed one to Alec, who had noticeablely relaxed. He leaned back against Magnus's chest then, careful not to knock the glass he was holding over, and leant his head back to rest on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus sighed happily, a noise which made the hairs on Alec's arms stand up and a chill go down his entire body, whilst Magnus wrapped his free arm around Alec's chest and pulled him in closer.

The air may have been stifling in the bathroom, but for the first time in a week, the two of them finally felt like they could breathe again. They were back in each other's arms, and things were good. Valentine was dead, the Downworlders were alive and everybody was celebrating, and even though he knew all his friends and family were still at the Hunter's Moon, there was no where in the world Alec would rather be than right here in Magnus's arms.

"I know I don't say it enough, but thank you." Alec whispered, stroking his hand up and down the arm that was wound around his chest.

"For what?"

"For loving me." 

Magnus struggled to hide a choked noise, and put his champagne glass down so that he could hold Alec in both of his arms. He turned his head sideways then, to press a kiss to the damp hair on Alec's head.

"There's really no need to thank me, loving you is the best thing I've ever done."

Alec hummed affectionately, which vibrated through Magnus's entire body. It was true that Magnus really couldn't picture a life without Alec anymore, and where that may have frightened him in the past; to be so attached to someone and to have something that you could lose, it was now the thing that encouraged him every single day to carry on fighting for the things that made him happy, and for Alexander.

"For what it's worth, I'm very grateful to be loved by you too." Magnus admitted.

"Always." Alec murmured. 

And Magnus believed him, believed that they really would always find their way back to one another, no matter what was thrown their way or tried to test the trust in their relationship. 

He didn't know how long they stayed there, just wrapped up in each other's arms in a peaceful silence, but eventually the water began to cool and Magnus felt Alec's breathing begin to slow, and when he looked down, he saw that Alec's eyes were closed and his mouth open. Magnus shook his head fondly, using his magic to summon a towel for them both.

* * *

"Don't apologise, you're allowed to be exhausted after the day we've had." 

"I wish I wasn't so tired." Alec sighed, nestling his head into the pillow.

Magnus pulled the silk covers up over their bodies and shuffled closer to Alec so that he was more in the centre of the bed instead of on his own side. Alec wasn't complaining though, Magnus may be as close as he could get but it still wasn't  _enough_. They were bundled together, the same way they had been all night since leaving the Hunter's Moon, almost like if they stayed in each other's arms, it would somehow rid the memory of any time where they hadn't been together. 

For Alec particularly, he was more than thankful to be back in the only place that had ever really felt like home. He may have grown up in the Institute, but it was never a safe place for him, and for the most part, his bedroom back at the Institute only had negative memories attached to it. It was different at the loft. The only thing he felt when he thought of the bedroom here was an overwhelming sense of love and acceptance, and it was the place that only he and Magnus shared. For the first time in a week, Alec was in the only place he ever felt completely comfortable, and it was all down to Magnus and his presence.

"You know, I dreamed of you nearly every night since you left." Magnus muttered, his voice soft and gentle. 

"Bad dreams?" 

"They weren't bad. I would wake up with a pain in my heart, but they were never bad dreams." 

Reaching around under the covers, Alec found Magnus's hand and interlocked their fingers, before bringing their joined hands up to rest on his chest.

"I didn't sleep much at all." Alec admitted.

Magnus closed his eyes almost as if it pained him to know Alec had suffered during their time apart. He knew it hadn't been easy on either of them, but the confirmation still hurt. He moved his head from his pillow in exchange for Alec's torso, and dropped a kiss to the bare skin there.

"I hope you sleep well tonight, and I hope you'll dream of me." 

"I always do, Magnus." 

Magnus exhaled slowly, barely succeeding in hiding the huge grin forming across his face. It didn't matter that they'd fought in the past, because it was clear that they were still very much in love, so deeply in fact that sometimes it was hard to think of anything else. Magnus knew he would do anything for Alec, and trusted he would do the same for him, and that was enough to work through the hard times. It was rare to find a love like theirs, and through all the centuries that Magnus had lived, he had never met anyone who meant as much to him as Alexander did.

"I love you." Magnus whispered out into the darkness, unaware of whether Alec had fallen asleep or not, but still needing to say the words he had been dying to say to him since that night in the Institute when he had left Alec behind.

"I love you too," Alec replied, squeezing the hand that held Magnus's and sighing deeply. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i'm 100% happy with this but it was just an impromptu thing after malec got back together, i also haven't had time to proof read so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes dhjsa 
> 
> if you enjoyed please leave kudos and a comment :)
> 
> twitter - @alecsminyard


End file.
